Rishai Bakura
by Rishai Bakura
Summary: Yami Bakura and Ryou have a twin they haven't told the gang about. This is my story. Romance because I fall for someone I never dreamed of meeting
1. Dancing Queen

The Dancing Queen  
  
`` song Dancing Queen by A Teens.  
  
I do not own Yugioh, only a couple starter duel monster decks.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
5000 years ago  
  
~When in history the Yami's became who they are.  
  
``You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
  
``See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen  
  
A dancer with an elegant figure steps into the room.   
  
People knew who she is, tall as the Tomb Raider Bakura, Same hair color only pulled into a ponytail above her head and falling freely down her back. She wears a top that tightly hugs her chest, Red. She wears black pants. She is Bakura's twin sister, known as the Dancing Queen. On her hhhead she wears a small circlet with an anch on it. In the loop of the anch is the eye that is on all millinium items.  
  
``Friday night and the lights are low  
  
Wherever she was, her brother is usually in the same vincinity. rumor has it she is as skilled a dancer as Bakura was Tombraider. They say she is as well.  
  
``Looking out for the place to go  
  
``Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
  
She had been separated from him for a week now. She heard the Pharaoh caught him. That's why she had come to Memphis. To find out if the news was true. To do this she would sneak into the dancers quarters and have some fun.  
  
``You come in to look for a King  
  
``Anybody could be that guy  
  
So far, The dense gaurds havent caught on to my true idenity yet, she thinks as the music starts.  
  
``Night is young and the music's high  
  
``With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
  
``You're in the mood for a dance  
  
``And when you get the chance  
  
She focuses her mind and wants to not outdance the others. Then they would know who she is.  
  
``You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
  
``Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
  
``You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
  
``See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen  
  
She spins out and gracefully lets the drums enter her system and starts to outdance the others. Yami is eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
``You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
  
``Leave them burning and then you're gone  
  
``Looking out for another, anyone will do  
  
``You're in the mood for a dance  
  
``And when you get the chance...  
  
Yami nodds to the gaurds and tells then to arrest her. He saw right through her act.  
  
``You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
  
``Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
  
He looks into her eyes,"You should have known better not to come here right after we caught your brother. She will be sealed as well.  
  
``You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
  
``See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen  
  
The next morning she awakens and finds herself in a ceremony to seal her into her own circlet. To be realeased as a yami.  
  
`` 


	2. Rishai Bakura, the new hakari

5000 years later in another world  
  
I was awake at 1:36 in the morning typing into a new story on fanfiction.net. A story that involves a new yami and hakari. I sigh and type some more. My faverote people are the psycotic ones. i just finished typing the first chapter and am working on the second.  
  
I sigh, wouldn't it be kinda cool to really be in the world of Yugioh instead of fantasising that I am. On the site of ff.net I click onto my faverote authors section and take a quiz that I find from an author on there and a pup that I love named Isha whimpers sadly.  
  
My result is Ryou Bakura, I often take these quizzes and they tell me I am most like him. Doesn't bother me that they are right.  
  
I am indeed alot like him. I read what the results say about Ryou. You're quiet, shy and introvert, which is why you often stay unnoticed in the background. To others you seem distant and isolated, but your close friends know you as the sweet and kind-hearted person you are.   
  
Also at school I have a tendancy to pick corners of the class room, and be at times the only student not talking to anybody. Guys won't harldy leave me alone and the ladies wont quit bulling me. The teachers and staff seem to be the only people who cared about me.  
  
There are often times that I get blamed for things I didn't do and such it seems I have a yami.  
  
I get up to do the dishes and I slip and hit my head.  
  
I feel like I am falling into darkness. I can feel myself like the sensation of falling. Falling and falling like there is nobody to catch me.  
  
Then the sensation stopps as a man in a turban comes to me.  
  
Shadi from yugioh?  
  
"Rishai."he adresses me,"You are moving to a different dimension. you will awaken in front of Domino High School. You may notice a few changes of your appearence. Since you are the most like Ryou Bakura, you are now his twin sister, moving into town. Bieng his sister you will also take up residence at his house. I had changed your appearence and your DNA to be his twin because your are the chosen one."  
  
He stops to think then he places a beautiful circlet on my forehead,"I trust you will catch on to everything and adjust properly. You are also a part of the high school drill team. The power of the item is for the arts. Do your best to adjust quickly."  
  
I come to my senses and see the new world.   
  
Domino High School. Wow this isn't a dream. I am in the world.  
  
Ok, this sounds like one of my dad's gaming sessions.  
  
I remove the circlet off my head. It is a small circlet with an anch on it. In the loop of the anch is the eye that is on all millinium items. What is this other presence that I sense in the circlet. If it is a yami then I would not be surprized. I am Ryou's twin eh? Then if there is a yami in there she or he may related to Bakura himself.  
  
I open my bag. Ah, nessesities for school. Oh, reminder that drill tryouts are today. Shadi told me that I am a member so I better make it so.  
  
=====================================  
  
Rishai: wow now onto chapter three.  
  
Bakura: You will meet the scooby gang the next chapter. Twin to my Hakari eh? I never knew he had one.  
  
Rishai: Now you do.  
  
Ryou shakes his head. He smiles as cute as ever and stays silent. 


	3. Pep Rally Trouble, Ryou pov

Ryou: I never told the guys about my sister.  
  
Bakura: As we speak she is making it through the Drill thingie, dancing thing for your school that doesn't involve cheerleaders.  
  
Ryou: Well the story will be told from the four of our pov.  
  
The pov person will be indicated at the chapter title.   
  
````````````````Ryou's Point of view``````````````````````  
  
Pep rally  
  
I was sitting in my usual spot. Next to Joey, Behind Triston, in a corner. Tea is in Drill Practice. She said that there will be a new member. Well in front of Joey sits Yugi.  
  
"Hey guys," Joey says,"havent you noticed Ryou hasn't said a thing today?"  
  
I feel all six eyes on me. Today is a free day due to shortened classes due to a rally. I have been thinking.  
  
I wonder if my sister made it here ok. I am sure she has but what if something happened to her. When should I tell the guys about her. I will wait until lunch unless they met her by chance.  
  
"Teachers," the headmaster says over the intercom," Will you let the Freshmen, winners of the last battle cry go to the gym for the pep rally."  
  
"Come on bud!" Joey tells me.  
  
I gather my things.  
  
"I am not allowing you to get behind so you will have to sit alone again." Triston says.  
  
Yugi and Triston agrees. Kaiba joins us in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Kaiba," Joey says.  
  
"Hello, my faverote puppy." Kaiba smarts off.  
  
Joey gets mad and Triston stopps him from getting vilent.  
  
"Will you gys calm dowm?" I ask and Yugi says"Knowing those guys, no"  
  
"Last pep rally I sat with Joey and Triston,"I memtion,"They woke up Bakura. He wasn't impressed. Let me know about it too."  
  
Yugi says,"Come on, lets go to the gym before the good seats are taken. Yami is asleap too."  
  
Yugi and I slip away and the gang catch up.  
  
"Why ya running man,"Joey says,"Afraid I might bite?"  
  
"Bakura's sleeping and he will never let me hear the end of it if he gets woke up with you two screaming in my ears."  
  
//I am awake Ryou//  
  
/ Did they wake you up /  
  
//no//  
  
/ Why are you awake this early? You never are when you can avoid it./  
  
//Pep rallies wake me up. Your thoughts hhave warned me about it all morning//  
  
"Ryou?" Seto asks.  
  
"Sorry, talking to my yami."  
  
We get to the gym and now Bakura's griping about the band. He hates rallies and he would gladly send the peope who scedual these things to the shadow realm.  
  
Then the rest of the students arrive and it begins.  
  
The Drill Team is on and Tea looks at us.  
  
Rishai is down there! She made it and learned the dance at the same time!  
  
I sense Bakura reading my thoughts.  
  
/ Yea she is yami. She looks like me./  
  
I watch her and Joey saya, "That new girl looks like Ryou!"  
  
Triston agrees with Joey.  
  
Seto and Yugi are comparing us.  
  
The song ends.  
  
Shana, the spirit team leader comes up with the microphone.  
  
"Hello Wildcats! She says into the microphone,"Who are you wanting to interview this time?"  
  
"THE NEW GIRL!!" the school shouts. Bakura is grumbling about that.  
  
Rishai looks nervous.  
  
"It is a unaminous vote." Shana says, "Come out, Rishai isnt it."  
  
Rishai nods and steps out to face the school. Tea follows as support.  
  
"When did you come to Domino?" Shana asks and Rishai replies meakly.  
  
"This morming I got off the plane and came here."  
  
A female that I despise comes out.  
  
"I should have got that spot instead of you. Go back to that freak show you came from you trailer trash." She shoves her down and humiliates her.  
  
This upsets Tea and me. Joey is threatening Vitlainy Wilson. The others are not pleased.  
  
Tea steps up," You go back to your seat. Nobody does that to a friend of mine. Your just jealous because she is better than you." The rest of the girls do nothing out of fear of her.  
  
Tea took my sobbing sister back to the rest of the team.  
  
The rally ended soon enough and it is time to go home.  
  
Tea took Rishai to the locker room.  
  
Joey says," I would love to see Wilson fall face first into mud. Who does she think she is?"  
  
Tea's cheerful voice says," Come on, meet my friends. Don't worry they will accept you!"  
  
-------------------  
  
Ryou: Not a very good first day.  
  
Bakura: She is alot like you.  
  
Rishai: I coulda told you that. 


	4. Meeting the group and Yami Rishai, Risha...

Tea: Updating already?  
  
Rishai: You don't even know if they like me.  
  
Ryou: You are the female me, why wouldn't they.  
  
Bakura: Listen to my hakari.  
  
--------------Rishai Pov--------  
  
Tea wants me to meet her friends. At least somebody in this place likes me enough.  
  
I do know her friends but I need to not let her know yet.  
  
Today has been a long day. Learned alot today.  
  
"Tea!" Joey says," Who's your friend?"  
  
There is Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, Triston Taylor, Yugi Motou, and coming up is Marik Ishtar.  
  
"Hello," I saw nervously.  
  
"Hello sis," Ryou says, and he hugs me.  
  
"Hello brother." I said as alot of memories had just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Sister!" Joey, Triston, Tea, Seto shout.  
  
"Twin," Ryou mentions and I look up.  
  
"I can see the resemblance," Seto says,"Psyically and attitude wise."  
  
"Welcome to Domino,"Yugi says,"I'm Yugi."  
  
"Triston."  
  
"Joey Wheeler"  
  
"Seto Kaiba."  
  
Marik got to us," And my name is Marik."  
  
Oh, if Barbara were here what would she think about me meeting the hakari of whom she drools over.  
  
"Guys," Ryou says,"This is a long day for her so we should go home."  
  
"bye!" everybody shouts.  
  
Marik has decided to tag along with us to get to know me better and he is Ryou's best friend. They both have psycho yami's.  
  
"Your things are already in your room." Ryou tells me,"Welcome to Domino"  
  
Marik says," If Isis wouldn't have shot me then I would have sent that BITCH to the shadow realm."  
  
I blush,"You shouldnt go through that trouble."  
  
I drooled over him in the cartoon. Now I am talking to him.  
  
We got home and I found my room. The boys left me alone to get situated. I said if I needed them I'd hollar.  
  
//Now then// a voice in my head says// That you are in your room, I can introduce myself without too much a scene.//  
  
/ Let me guess,/ I ask / You are my new yami?/  
  
//Yes// She says //I am Bakura's twin sister as well. You guessed the relation part right. I was known as The Dancing Queen. Call me yami when there are no other Yami's around. When there are call me Rishai so there is no confusion.//  
  
/ What does this circlet do?/ I ask.  
  
//It has the usual item abilities, special ability, You have the ability to dance in the skies. Skydancing takes Shadow Magic.// she says.//Well better let you get situated. Wanted to introduce myself before any other mortal pushes you around.//  
  
Oy, I have a yami. This does not surprize me. In fact I am happy to meet Yami Rishai.  
  
=--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami Rishai: It is nice to have a hakari.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, yours is mine twin.  
  
Ryou: Are you objecting?  
  
Bakura: No  
  
Rishai: This is a long day.  
  
Y Rishai: Get some rest Rishai. I am sure if you ask Ryou, he will wake you up for dinner. 


	5. Beat Patrol, sung by starship, Rishai PV

Ryou: This is to pass time while Rishai gets used to Domino City.   
  
- (song)   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
This song laps a few days in the story.   
  
-Chorus:   
  
-Heaven move me, move my soul   
  
-Here comes the beat   
  
-Here comes the beat patrol   
  
-We will dance...   
  
I got settled into the house. I explained the situation to Ryou. That way if I really act wiered and start telling futuristic events and stuff I wasn't here for, then somone would understand. Due to changes i am still his twin sister. That went well.   
  
-I will help you if I can   
  
-I can change the way you feel today   
  
Tea helps me alot in the Drill, Highsteppers thing. My yami learned everything just by watching  
  
-When your world turns upside down   
  
-It's time to make the break and dance into another day   
  
Regionals come, Dawn as we have nicknamed my yami, mind-merged with me and she helped.  
  
-And as the music starts to move you   
  
-Then it's time to go   
  
-Into the streets you dance   
  
-And then you lose control   
  
I was cornered by thugs who wanted to do horrible things to me. Joey and Triston took them on. Dawn sent said thugs to Shadow Realm.  
  
-Heaven move me, move my soul   
  
-Here comes the beat   
  
-Here comes the beat patrol   
  
-We will dance, we will dance  
  
Bakura and Dawn tormented eachother. All in the contracts of siblings.  
  
  
  
-Heaven move me, move my soul   
  
-Here comes the beat   
  
-Here comes the beat patrol   
  
-We will dance, we will dance   
  
We learn that we are going to Nationals.  
  
-This is the age when you must win   
  
-Cos there is no gold upon the streets today   
  
Yugi beat Kaiba again.  
  
-You must find it from within   
  
-Music brings the dream machine your way   
  
I get more confidence in my rotines in Drill.  
  
-And as the feeling starts to move you   
  
-Then it's time to go   
  
-Into the streets you dance   
  
-And then you lose control   
  
Dawn taught me one thing. Let the music flow through you when you perform. Then it gets alot easier to dance, and more enjoyable.  
  
-Heaven move me, move my soul   
  
-Here comes the beat   
  
-Here comes the beat patrol   
  
I beat Joey in Deul Monsters. They were not surprized to find out about three Change of Heart cards in my deck. They were surprized about Dark Magician,Blue and Red-Eyes Black Dragons however. Wondering about a fifth Blue eyes. Ryou wasn't surprized and he said nothing about it. I handed him another Change of Heart. We now have two each.  
  
-We will dance, we will dance   
  
-Heaven move me, move my soul   
  
-Here comes the beat   
  
-Here comes the beat patrol   
  
-We will dance, we will dance   
  
Pep Rally went well. Marik was wathing only me the whole time. In the anime I thought he was attractive, but however I had no idea that he was more so in person. He does have an magnetic personallity in real life also. Dawn keeps giving me hell about him. Well I want to know who she likes.  
  
-A say yeah, a say yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
-What you say here come the what   
  
-Here come the beat, here come the beat patrol   
  
-Here come the beat we will dance   
  
Mokuba on a sugar high is not pretty. Nuff said.  
  
-Heaven move me, move my soul   
  
-Here comes the beat   
  
-Here comes the beat patrol   
  
-We will dance, we will dance   
  
Nationals are a week away. I am exausted.  
  
-Heaven move me... I see it coming... it won't be long now   
  
-Here come the beat, here come the beat patrol   
  
-We will dance, we will dance   
  
-(Heaven move me move my soul   
  
-Here comes the beat, here comes the beat patrol)...   
  
I hope things never dull out here. Bakura says when you live with two spirits of millinium items and know two more, things never will. Ryou agreed with that one. 


	6. Emotions Marik's POV Hakari

Emotions Marik Pov  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marik thinks to himself silently.  
  
She moves like an angel. I thought remembering the last pep rally. I hope she didn't notice me watching her the whole time. She didn't say anything though.   
  
What are these fealings inside of me that make themselves known whenever she is around. She makes me want to touch her, to feel her hair running trough me fingers. I love the sound of her laughter.   
  
I am making myself sound like a fool aren't I?  
  
I turn on the radio only to listen to a song by Aerosmith, I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing. Eh, even the radio taunts me.  
  
I am sounding like a fool aren't I?  
  
//You said it, not me//  
  
Yamis, they taunt you too when they feel like it.   
  
/I didn't ask you!/ I shot back.  
  
//Just ask Isis if she knows anything//  
  
/No/ I respond,/If she says Rishai doesn't return my fealings, I know it will be devastating./  
  
//Then you should tell Rishai how you feel./ Malik says, nonchalantly.  
  
This is wiered, since when did HE of all souls gave advice on love? I don't think I wanna have that answer.  
  
//Your right.//  
  
/Gee, thanks./ I shudder. Wait a minute, there has gotta be a reason he is acting like this, nah, just to torment me I bet.  
  
He laughs at my last thought.  
  
I am right, I guess.  
  
I overhear the movie Isis is watching. Disney's Tarzan, song playing is Strangers like me. ~Every gesture, Every move that she makes, Makes me feel like never before. Why do I have this growing need to be beside her.~  
  
Must everything make me think of Rishai?  
  
"~Can you feel the thing I feel right now with you~" I sing softly to myself. Or so I think.  
  
Isis says"Ok Marik! Who is she?"  
  
I jumped a mile or so it seems.  
  
"That just proved my suspicions. I didn't even use the necklace."  
  
I just froze. Maybe I am not in control as much as I thought I was!  
  
//Pull yourself together,//Malik says,//Your embarassing me!//  
  
I losen up.  
  
"Just someone we know," I told her, feeling red.  
  
Isis stops the tape. I now have her full attention. I sit down not too far from her.  
  
'She seems to be important to you." She said,"Wanna talk to me about it?"  
  
"Why do I feel like she is the earth and heavens?" I said.  
  
She thinks, "She must be special. Do I know her?"  
  
I sigh, "Yes, you have met her a few times."  
  
She nodds and waits for me to open up. I know if I did't wanna talk to her I won't."  
  
I am thinking for a moment.  
  
I couldn't help myself but not to open up.  
  
"I have alot of fears. New emotions, new set of rules, I don't know what to do!"  
  
I see her nod in understanding, "You haven't told her yet have you?"  
  
I lower my eyes to the floor,"I am afraid to."  
  
"If you don't tell her then you may miss your chance. I have seen you around Rishai, from what I have seen her respond to you, when you are around there is a chance she is just as affectionate to you."  
  
I flush again. She has seen me around Rishai enough to know it is her!  
  
"Yes Marik." Isis says,"I have seen you two interact. When you got in the car when I picked you up because of the rain I watched her face fall after you looked at your feet and we left."  
  
I smile.  
  
She chuckles.  
  
"You know what is wiered?" I ask.  
  
She says," What?"  
  
"His Yaminess was advising me about love. Telling me to tell her."  
  
She looked shocked,"Did you feel his forhead?"  
  
"I probably should have." I began, "I am going for a walk in the park to think a little."  
  
I put on a light jacket because of the cool fall air.  
  
The trees are beautiful at night. Tommorow she leaves for those Nationals.  
  
Next thing I know is I knock someone down not paying any attention.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Malik: oopppsssss  
  
Marik: Shut up yami.  
  
Malik: Maybe you should pay more attention where you are going. 


	7. A night in the Park Isis's POV

A night in the Park Isis's POV  
  
---------  
  
Marik went to the park.   
  
Something tells me that more is about to happen.  
  
I think I will use the necklace to show me what is going on. That way if he is in trouble I will know.  
  
I activate the necklace.  
  
He just bumped into someone. Is that all? No, something inside my instints tell me to watch on.  
  
It is Rishai!  
  
Marik jumps to his feet and helps her up.   
  
"S-s-sorry about that!"  
  
She looks at him. The vision told me that she is glad to see him.  
  
"Don't worry" She says hastly, hoping she didn't offend him.   
  
They lock eyes. Marik is lost in her chocolate brown eyes again.  
  
She lightly touches his shoulder and it sends chills down his spine.  
  
Why must she have this effect on me with the slightest touch?  
  
Malik, the tormenting mode that he is in bagins to sing.  
  
~Ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh take it take it all away, Ooh ooh ooh ooh - ooh take my breath away - ooh Ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh you take my breath away.....Malik pauses inside Marik's head...........You've captured my love, Stolen my heart~  
  
/Shut up/ Marik tells Malik.  
  
What I am curious about is how Malik knows that song he is tormenting Marik with.  
  
Malik is muttering song lyrics that he heard from Armageddon soundrack from Aerosmith, I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Marik tuns him out now.  
  
Rishai is speaking with Dawn about what to do.  
  
Then unknowing they are holding hands they walk to a bench and sit down and separate hands sub conciously.  
  
"I wonder," Rishai mutters to herself,"Marik, if you liked somebody and were nervous to tell them so, would you?"  
  
Marik answers"I know that fealing."  
  
Rishai says"Oh."  
  
There wasn't a conversation for a moment.  
  
Marik says,"What would you do?"  
  
"I don't know," she says, "I supposed I am worried that he is taken by somebody."  
  
Marik freeses in his tracks,"You like somebody?"  
  
"Yeah," Rishai says," I do."  
  
"Well you probably ought to tell him and if he laughs at you or hurts you, Dawn or your Brother and Bakura better got him before I do."  
  
Rishai looks at him with renewed interest,"Is that so?"  
  
Marik agreed.  
  
She giggles at his reaction. As he fell silently into thoughts about not making a fool out of himself by telling her Malik intervenes for a moment.  
  
//You just told her Hakari.// Malik laughs.  
  
Rishai watches Marik look away she thinks about her motto: Actions are Louder Than Words. She realizes by Marik's body language that he likes her to in that way. She decides to surprize him by curling up in his arms and buring her face in his shoulders.  
  
I stop watching. I will let Marik tell me later if he chooses to. 


	8. A week later, Mostly Marik POv, Little M...

Malik Point of View.   
  
A month later.  
  
My hakari is really nuts over this girl. He is acting like a sap.   
  
Here she comes too.  
  
Marik greets Rishai with elation.   
  
I decide to take over to maybe scare her off.  
  
I look at her. She knows who I am by the look on her face. She is nervous.  
  
As I get the rod out, I see her item glow. Damn she has a yami as well.  
  
She begins to show herself, and she pins me to the wall.  
  
Ra, she is beautiful.   
  
I wound up gazing at her beautiful features.  
  
" I am sorry for threatening your lighter side. I will not happen again." I promised her and let Marik take control again.  
  
She notices Marik in control and she returns to her circlet.  
  
"Marik," Rishai asks concerned for my hakari," Are you ok?"  
  
"I am fine dear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marik's Point of view ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She really looked concerned for my sake. Why does she worry about me so much.   
  
Malik must not have been able to chase her off like he wanted to do.  
  
I kiss her softly on the lips and she leans against me.   
  
Ra what did I do to deserve her?  
  
She leans into me for support and I feel like it would be a sin to let her down.  
  
She is suppressing alot of dominance. I shall help her uleash herself.  
  
She is the type to be really passionate, I know this much already.  
  
I see the way she looks me in the eyes. She wants to unleash herself badly. She has a passion in her eyes, the likes I have never seen.  
  
I hold her as close to me as I can without killing her.  
  
She looks me in the eyes and kisses me passionatly and witheld alot at the same time.   
  
Then she takes my hand and we head to the most beautiful area of the park.  
  
We are watching the setting sun. The sun was always beautiful to me, she makes it more so.   
  
"What is wrong? You have been silent for 15 minutes?"  
  
I shift my head, "nothing, just appreciate the beauty of the situation. I love you. "  
  
"I love you too Marik." She says softly, I know she is thinking something." You mean the world to me."  
  
She starts to play with my hair.  
  
" You are the most beautiful female I have seen in all my life. When I saw you, I thought of you as a fallen angel."  
  
She settles into my arms and rests,"Marik, I need to tell you something."  
  
I look worried that she was going to tell me that I am no longer who she needs.  
  
"Yes," I told her," You can tell me anything."  
  
She sits up.  
  
"Marik," she begins," My circlet tells me about how people feel and can tell me about your fears. You are worried that I am going to leave you once you tell me about your track record."  
  
I freez. She knows and is going to leave me.  
  
"I am from another dimension. The world I come from, this world is a kid's tv show. It aired Battle City. Yea, I know about your history. But during that time, I still liked you. I researched you on the internet to find out more about the cool caracter and found out everything. If I was going to abandon you, I would have. I love you Marik. Even when you were just a anime caracter. Now I am in the arms of the coolest caracter. I am probably just a caracter on the show now. But I still care about you."  
  
I embrace her,"You really are a fallen angel."  
  
"And you are my Nightmare," She says.  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Dawn in Love?

Sleepover at the Museum  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dawn's Point of View  
  
~Change has been made  
  
Malik is now the name of the Hikari and Marik is the Yami  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I listen to Rishai rant about the following weekend. So what, I think, she acts like going to har first sleepover party with her love is really such a big deal.  
  
/Malik and I haven't spilled the beans about us together!/ she worries /How will I not be able to pounce on him on sight?/  
  
I roll my eyes. She has been acting all fluffy and cute all week long. I am not overly against acting happy, but this is getting to be too much sugar coating on the cake.  
  
//How you resist pouncing Malik?//  
  
I have her attention.  
  
// Let me be in control.//  
  
She laughs/ That is not a bad idea, but I love him too much not to./  
  
// Then stop stressing out about it! //   
  
She sighs/ Easy for you to say! Is there someone who will be there that you have to worry about glomping on sight?/  
  
// As your Yami I don't have to answer that question!//  
  
I fealt her mood lighten up a bit.  
  
/ Is Dawn having a crush on someone?/  
  
I growl.  
  
I sense her using the circlet to scan me.  
  
/ What do you know?/ She says, / My yami has fealings for someone. Darker half of somebody?/  
  
// Shut up!//  
  
/ What dark half do you like?/  
  
// Why should I tell you?//  
  
She laughs, / Don't worry Dawn! I will figure it out! //  
  
~~~~~ At the party  
  
I decide to come out of the circlet and I sense a yami behind me.  
  
" Hello." he says.  
  
As I got a little pink in the cheeks I recongnized the voice.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask, conversing in Egyptian.  
  
He looks at me, "WHO said I wanted anything?"  
  
He reaches out to touch me. As his hand brushed my shoulder I got a little happier. I hate it when I feel all fluffy inside like this. Love can only only lead to disaster. I found this out the hard way.  
  
That was 5000 years ago.  
  
He looks me in the eyes.  
  
Is it true that hikari's can influence the yami's emotions? 


	10. Party Games

Truth or Dare, My Version  
  
Rishai POV  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled as I fealt Dawn fluster up.  
  
I look to Malik, sitting halfway across the room at space.  
  
This needs to get a little funner.  
  
I empty my bottle of Code Red and go to the kitchen. I walk to the sink and fill the water.  
  
Why? You shall see when I return to the room everybody is at.  
  
"Hey everybody!"  
  
They turn their attention to me.   
  
I hold up the water filled bottle, "Anyone up for a game? "  
  
Yugi was the first to positivly answer.  
  
"Welcome to my version of Truth or Dare." I explain as I notice Malik's face brighten up."  
  
Joey asks," Your version?"  
  
"First of all we should form a circle." I said as we all formed a circle.   
  
Ryou is on my left. Next to him is Joey. Bakura retreated to the ring as well as Marik. Joey was seated nest to Mai. Beside Mai sat Isis, who was next to Kaiba. Next was Tea, Yami and Yugi then Triston, and Serentity sat between him and Duke.   
  
Duke tried to sit between me and Serenity, "I am lucky sit between two lovely ladies."  
  
"Move towards the right Devlin," Malik semi growls.   
  
Duke reluctanly moves more towards Serenity and Malik sits down by me.  
  
Dawn didn't want to have anything to do with this game so she retreated to her soul room.  
  
"Ok," I continued, "I will spin this bottle first and whoever it lands on will be asked Truth or Dare. Thlere is Double Truth, Double Dare, and combo as well as the usual truth or dare question. The bottle is to keep everything random and keep things interesting."  
  
I spun the bottle. It lands on Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba?" I ask, "Truth, Dare, Double, or Combo?"  
  
"Dare!" he responds," Bring it on Cheerleader!"  
  
" I dare you to......I dare you to kiss Isis!"   
  
I turn to Malik who is smirking and I wink at him to insinuate that I planed this," I couldn't think of anything else!"  
  
He caught the drift.  
  
Kaiba looks nervously at Malik and turns to Isis. He gives her one hell of a kiss! I look to Malik. In all this time we have been together, he has only kissed me once and nothing that passionalty.  
  
"Remember Kaiba!" I shout, "Malik is in the room!"  
  
Kaiba pulls out of the kiss.  
  
Kaiba spun the bottle and landed on Joey.  
  
"Truth to start out with, Kaiba!" Joey said.  
  
"Is it true that you lost a duel to a monkey ?" He asks as Joey gets pissed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Joey spun and it hit Tea.  
  
Tea chose," Dare me!"  
  
"I dare you to go this party without saying anything a friendship speech!''  
  
Tea spun, " Rishai, Truth or Dare!"  
  
"Combo," I respond,"Bring it on!"  
  
"Are you in love with anyone in this room?" She asks.  
  
Malik smiles. He blushes a little too.  
  
" Yes," I said, "What is the next part?"  
  
"I dare you to reveal a clue to who he is!"  
  
"That the best you got?" I ask her.  
  
" Answer the Dare." she says.  
  
" I find him to be REALLY intellegent." I answer.  
  
I spun and it lands on Triston who answers," D. Dare."  
  
" I dare you kiss Joey's ass and for the next part tell Yami you love him."  
  
Triston refused.  
  
"Now for the punishment, Ice down your shorts."  
  
I spun and it got to Mai. She chose the double truth.  
  
"May I ask how many times have you lost to Joey?"  
  
"12." She says.  
  
" Is it true that you want to do X-rated things to Joey?"  
  
Then she threw the bottle at me.  
  
She spun on The Pharaoh's who acted as a team. Yami kissed Tea twice so Yugi would not have to.  
  
The bottle landed on Isis. She had to confess who she liked. Kaiba returned her fealings. Malik was not overly thrilled about this, but he is dealing with it.   
  
The bottle landed on Malik.  
  
"Ok Malik," she says.  
  
"Combo." he says, not worried at all.  
  
"Who are you fealing emotional about?" she asks him.  
  
Malik pulls me closer to him and holds me close to his heart.  
  
I see Kaiba whispering something in Kaiba's ear. Isis smiles.  
  
"I dare you to kiss her just as passionatly as I got kissed earler." she instructs.  
  
"Fine by me," he says as I got lost in those eyes of his.  
  
I could not believe the rush he sent down my spine. It was like a purifing fire washing down my spine and into my mind. He held me secure for the minute his lips massaged mine in that state of bliss that I got from just a minute long..................................  
  
Those wonderful lips parted mine and I could not feel my legs. He just held me close to his heart. I just wanted to stay there wrapped in those secure tan arms of his.  
  
  
  
"Ryou?" Malik asks," I don't think she can play right now. I am taking us both out of this game. Care to take my spin for me?"  
  
Ryou says," I knew you liked her. Sure."  
  
"Thanks," he says," I don't want to worry about a game while she is in my arms."  
  
He grabs ahold of his faverote blanket and picks me up. He takes me to the livingroom and lies me down in his faverote recliner. He puts in the Queen cd we both love. He then picks me up, sits down, and he pulls me close to him.   
  
"I love you," I murmur as I snuggle into his strong shoulders and wound up falling asleap listining to his heart beat in a calm and peaceful manner.  
  
I open my eyes 15 minutes later and it seems he is asleap as well.  
  
I felt special that he is holding me in his sleep. I kiss him and fall asleap again. 


End file.
